


longing for ashes, longing for dust

by neednoname



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cinderella Elements, M/M, Pining, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Esteem Issues, glamour, hubert gets gentrified and accidentally catfishes ferdinand, hubert's mortifying ordeal of being known, where the player only got up to the ferdibert b support i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednoname/pseuds/neednoname
Summary: In which the wall between Ferdinand and Hubert remains standing long after the Reunification of Fódlan, only to be toppled over a chance encounter and a dance.What a shame that this would only occur when Hubert’s face was not his own.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Thales must think he's clever, trying to pull the same trick over and over again.

A prominent merchant who made notable contributions to war effort had disappeared for several weeks only to reappear seemingly safe and sound with only a flimsy account of his supposed kidnapping. Thales truly thought they could quietly replace him right under the Empire's nose.

But adding another piece to the board game changed nothing. It remained a trivial task to strike down each Thales’ pieces one by one.

There was a ball to be held at the palace tonight, the first since the war’s end. After weeks of tracking his movements, it was almost certain that the imposter would be in attendance. But what ill luck that the agent Hubert assigned to tailing the target was detected late the previous night and they were too short handed to replace them in time.

While those of the former Strike Force were aware of Those Who Slither in the Dark, only one of them had been available to make an appearance tonight and it would only draw more undue attention if the Prime Minister neglected his duties in favour of snooping about.

But with that came a certain project, the cumulation of five years of study.

A form of glamour.

Back during their academy days, with the uproar and awe over Professor Byleth’s transformation, most all but forgot about the fates of Solon and Kronya. It was a trifle matter to sneak past the few guards and examine the recovered bodies. Of course, with the preparations that had been required for Lady Edelgard’s ascension to the throne and the ensuing war, Hubert was left with little time to pursue that certain matter. It was to little surprise that once the Empire had laid claim to Garreg Mach, the remains of those skin-stealers were gone. None of Thales’ other ilk that had been struck down underwent the same modifications.

Still, he had to admit that his initial examination wasn’t fruitless. Like so many of _their_ other weapons, it was the work of technology and magic in tandem. And while their craft was beyond their current capabilities, magic on the other hand? Something well within the grasp of House Vestra’s sorcery engineers.

Hubert’s gloved finger traced over the pages of notes he was given earlier that week once again, ensuring he had committed the formulas to heart.

It was a mere approximation with clear limits. No drastic change in height, voice or magical affinity. The attempts to mimic another’s appearance had failed, not an unexpected result considering the extensive modifications the bodies had undergone and the likely involvement of the victim’s corpses. Without that, the reports only listed minor changes to one's appearance but with enough work there was vast potential, far greater than standard illusionary spells.

He supposed some results are best understood through first-hand experience.

Hubert raised a hand to his chest, the arches and glyphs of the casting array clear in his mind.

With that, a pulse of magic flowed over him and he felt the distinct sensation of continuous casting. It was miniscule but Hubert could still notice the slightest drain from his body.

He picked up the hand mirror lying on his desk and at the sight of his reflection he sucked in a sharp breath.

It was as if someone had described his features to an artist, but in such incomplete detail that it left them to their imagination to fill in the rest of his appearance themself.

Black hair and green eyes, but his hair was now soft and neat unlike his greasy unruly locks, his eyes round and a warm shade of green, no longer sunken, no longer cold.

His face no longer gaunt, his skin no longer pasty and pale. The shadows under his eyes were gone.

Throughout his life whispers and rumors trailed behind his every step. He knew full well what others had thought of him. Sullen, ghastly, frightening. None of that mattered as long as Lady Edelgard’s reputation was not impacted.

But now he was...

With a blink, his reflection was familiar once more.

Hubert let out an irritated _tsk_. So the spell required some level of focus as well to maintain the charade.

Another attempt to test sustainability only lasted for an half hour before it wore off once again the moment his mind turned to other matters.

He read and reread the reports but this issue went unmentioned. What was he doing wrong?

He closed his eyes, trying to recall how it appeared when those monsters in human skin switched faces but that was a rare occurrence. In fact the clearest opportunity he could recall was when Solon and Kronya had unveiled themselves but in those cases both had done so at a far off distance and at the time, uncovering their secrets had been the last thing on anyone’s mind.

Fine. There was no harm in trying another method.

Hubert took a deep breath.

He did not care for his own appearance, no dislike nor attachment. In fact it only aided in his role, better to intimidate, better to aid him on his bloody path and duties.

But if he had one night...

To put on a mask of a handsome noble, of someone who thrived in the light. He had to suppress a chill as only one person came to mind and he felt the glamour creep over his skin once more.

Lifting up the mirror, Hubert stared back at the face of a stranger. He forced a smile on that false face, a pale mimicry of the one he saw on a certain noble so often, and immediately felt sick.

Just one night.

* * *

Tonight had been a complete waste of time.

There was no sign of Thales' spy. All of his own agents on standby were accounted for. It was likely that the target had simply refused to attend out of caution.

So now he stood to the side of the ballroom idle as he nursed some wine.

His hair was completely slicked back from his face. The evening wear brought to him by his subordinates far too bright for his liking.

He supposed it was a chance for observation, the intended purpose of the ball.

Changes were deemed necessary for social events with those of common status and those foreign being unfamiliar with traditional Fódlan etiquette and dances. Hubert was certain Lady Edelgard and Ferdinand merely wanted an excuse for more celebrations, even if the former was absent tonight.

Overall it was reminiscent of Garreg Mach’s final ball, but rather than teenagers driven by hormones and infatuation, it was former nobility groveling to the increasingly beleaguered Prime Minister in futile hopes that the remains of their wealth would be spared from their Emperor's wrath. There was enjoyment in that at least.

He was thankful that Lady Edelgard was not in attendance then, otherwise he would be the one chasing them off.

Hubert sipped wine from his glass, as he watched Ferdinand give a longful glance at the dance floor.

Well, Ferdinand had shared a brief dance at the start of the ball with Constance before she departed early to meet with Edelgard. He could manage them for now.

However...

“Are you certain you don't want to dance?" asked a wide eyed noblewoman.

This was a first.

Hubert smiled in a way that tended to frighten off Edelgard's unwanted suitors but to no avail. In fact she only seemed to become more emboldened. He wondered whether the glamour was that effective or this young lady was simply that determined.

“Come now, my lord! A lovely sight such as yourself can’t spend the whole night standing in a corner alone.”

Urgh. He needed far more than an illusionary spell to become accustomed to this.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on readjusting his figurative mask.

The energy siphoned from his body caused him to feel more irritable than usual. He supposed he can at least take pleasure in the pain Thales and his ilk must've gone through for extended periods of time.

But before he could give her a more firm rejection--

“Oh, there you are!" cut in a boisterous voice.

Hubert froze.

There in front of them stood the vibrant presence of Ferdinand von Aegir. Dressed in scarlet suit and hair in an intricate braid, he was radiant, within his element amongst the splendor and bright lights of the grandoise ballroom.

He gave a gentle smile at Hubert’s pursuer. “My apologies but I need to have a word with my friend.”

Hubert was certain she felt just as surprised as he was.

“O-oh, of course!”

With a light hand on his upper arm, Ferdinand guided him away and Hubert couldn’t ignore the jolt his heart gave. How did he recognise him?

Ferdinand’s eyes only looked ahead.

Hubert glanced back at his attempted suitor. There wasn’t a falter in her step as she moved onto another young lady. Her determination was almost admirable.

Once they reached the other side of the ballroom, the cavalier stopped and finally faced him, not a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

“Forgive me for being presumptuous but it seemed that you were, hm, having difficulties."

Ah.

“Well then, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening,” Ferdinand nodded his head and began to move away.

“And--” Hubert cleared his throat before forcing his voice to speak at a higher pitch, “And why were you watching me in the first place?”

Ferdinand stopped in his tracks with a slight flush on his face and a sheepish look. “Oh, well, I… mistook you for someone I know.” Hm. From a far-off distance, he supposed his true face would appear similar to the glamour. Ferdinand must've found it odd that he would attend without Edelgard present.

With a short bow, the former noble continued, “Allow me to introduce myself, I am--"

“I know who you are, Lord Aegir.”

Ferdinand waited for Hubert to continue and at the lack of an introduction, his polite smile turned into a frown. “And… you will not tell me your name?”

“I suppose I won't.”

“That is hardly an appropriate response.”

“Or you are simply too accustomed to convention. One would think _you_ would be the most adaptable to change.”

“Yes, but change does not mean we must abandon basic manners!"

“We still live in tumultuous times. Trust can’t be so easily given--”

He stopped himself. Riling Ferdinand up had almost been second nature. It would seem they were fated to argue, regardless of his appearance. 

Although lacking in venom in recent years, their relationship was still strained to put it lightly. But...

“...But allow me to thank you,” Hubert managed to spit out. “For intervening. Earlier. I appreciate it."

"Oh." He never thought Ferdinand would ever look at him in other than disdain and disappointment but now he wore a genuine smile that was for him and him alone. "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which magic has shit taste and Hubert thinks dark green is too bright for him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you danced at all? It would be a shame if your presence tonight was all for nothing.”

At the shake of Hubert’s head, Ferdinand sighed. "Ah well, I hope the banquet at least was to your liking.” One would certainly hope so considering he had organised the damn thing.

“You don’t have to act as my bodyguard,” Hubert said dryly.

"Huh!? Whatever do you mean?"

What a terrible liar. "I'm not blind. Not to mention that it is clear you wish to join them,” he gestured to the numerous dancers. It would be obvious even to a complete stranger how Ferdinand thrived being the centre of attention under the glimmering lights. The sidelines was not where he belonged.

Perhaps he should return the favour for that intervention earlier.

But for Hubert to invite him to dance? For Ferdinand to accept?

What a ridiculous thought.

...Ah, but he was not Hubert at this moment, was he?

So on a whim, he reached out his hand. Something in his chest twinged at Ferdinand’s frown and clear hesitation.

"Are you certain? You seemed reluctant before and I did not mean to pressure you."

"I’m offering just this once.”

Ferdinand grinned. "Ah, if that's the case then…”

The countless eyes of the other attendees bore onto Hubert’s back as the Prime Minister led them to the middle of the bright ballroom.

Throughout his life the world’s focus was on Lady Edelgard, as it should be, with what few that acknowledged his presence quickly averting their gaze. But now he walked by Ferdinand's side with their judgement bearing down upon him.

What would they be thinking if he was in his own skin? Would their curiosity and jealousy be replaced by bewilderment and mockery? 

Hubert swallowed as Ferdinand slid a steady hand against his waist.

Had they ever stood so close together before? Particularly heated arguments when they were younger perhaps, right in each others’ face as they spat vitriol--

His grip tight against Ferdinand’s shirt collar as he hissed a threat after the former noble had made one too many protests over the exact punishment of Ludwig von Aegir. As if Lady Edelgard's judgement had not been far more merciful than that reprehensible filth deserved--

Being shoved against a wall as Ferdinand's eyes burned with anger at a snide comment suggesting the young former noble had been complicit in his father's crimes, Ferdinand’s anguish that his own intentions to bring his father to justice had been ruined by a single month--

A firm hand on his shoulder, a source of support as Hubert wavered, unsteady on his feet, drained by overusing his reserves of magic and from the blazing heat of Fhirdiad engulfed in flames.

The music began once more.

Although the motions were ingrained into him as a child, he could hardly recall the last time he had taken the lead, let alone practiced the steps to follow. Ferdinand must have noticed his hesitation because without words he gracefully switched their positions, guiding Hubert’s gloved hand to his waist and reaching for his other hand with a firm grip.

“Shall we?” he prompted with a bright smile.

Hubert was right in assuming that he was rusty but he suppressed the flicker of regret. Even with a clumsy start, he was competent enough to use the flow of the music and match with the tempo of nearby couples, counting time in his head and trying to recall the footwork. As stiff and awkward as he felt, a part of him was grateful that he likely made a far less absurd sight with the glamour.

“Relax," Ferdinand leaned in to murmur, his voice far too close to Hubert’s ear. "You are overthinking this. It is strange to have a partner who looks everywhere but me."

Hubert shot him a glare. “That certainly must be easy for you to say. I have not done this in a long time.”

“Ah, but you have danced at a ball before!” There was a glimmer of victory in Ferdinand’s eyes at succeeding to glean such a trivial piece of information from him.

“Perhaps, but all must pale in comparison to an experienced dancer such as yourself," Hubert said dryly.

“That is enough teasing out of you." Then Ferdinand gave his upper arm a reassuring squeeze. “But you are hardly the most novice dancer present tonight. No one here should judge you.”

Such bold words for someone who could keep pace with professional performers. Even so he stopped focusing on recalling all the steps.

His attention shifted to his dance partner instead. Rather than the overly energetic movements he could recall so clearly, Ferdinand now had a sense of restraint that he sorely lacked in his youth and was deft enough on his feet to avoid Hubert stepping on his toes. Ferdinand grinned at him and Hubert forced a smile back, only becoming more aware of where they touched.

In circles they turned, swaying side to side in time with the music.

And they continued for the next song. And then the next.

Far longer than Hubert expected when he first offered. An impossibility if Ferdinand had known who this ‘stranger’ truly was.

Ferdinand did not excuse himself from his company once they finally stopped and retreated to a quiet corner of the room. It was almost… comfortable as they stood side by side in silence, watching others dance and mingle. 

It would be harmless to continue to play pretend, wouldn’t it? Just for this single night.

A chill ran down his spine as he noticed Ferdinand staring at him. It only made the glamour feel even more akin to poorly tailored clothes, ill fitting and wrong.

“What is it?” Hubert asked, his gaze firmly focusing ahead.

“It is nothing,” Ferdinand shook his head. “It is only that… well, you remind me of a… a friend of mine.”

“As you said before,” Hubert said with a smirk.

That was quite a pause before Ferdinand settled on ‘friend’. It would be a stretch to describe them as such, although he supposed it was easier to brush off than… what were they? Former classmates? Co-workers? Rivals? The latter had to be the closest to describing their relationship. He wondered precisely when Ferdinand's opinion of him had shifted from the 'lapdog of his rival' to 'rival'.

Ferdinand laughed. “It is truly uncanny! My apologies if constantly being compared is bothering you.”

“Not at all.”

He supposed this was an opportunity to gain another perspective on Ferdinand’s thoughts, to see if it was truly that easy to trick information out of him. But careful prodding was met with deflection, guiding them back to safer topics.

"What do you believe should become of Garreg Mach?”

"Are you really deciding the fate of a thousand year old institution with a stranger?”

Ferdinand let out a _hmph_. "It is hardly confidential. I am merely interested in your opinion.”

My, this was certainly new.

Reopening the academy was practically certain once reconstruction was finally completed. The question was whether it was best to be for basic or higher education.

It was in the centre of Fódlan and capable of accommodating a large number of students, particularly those from the borders that were most affected by the war. On the other hand, it would be a simple matter to adjust the former curriculum of the Officer's Academy to adapt to training future government officials.

There was a long list of benefits and issues for both cases. Not to mention the alternatives to consider with the labyrinths and numerous secrets hidden underneath the mountain that crest scholars were desperate for the chance to explore, including two certain members of the former Strike Force.

He decided not to voice the delightful irony of the academy that had been almost impossible for commoners to gain admission being made free and open for anyone to attend.

With a hand on his chin, Ferdinand nodded along as Hubert spoke. "I see…”

For him to refrain from immediately picking apart his stance was… strange to say the least.

"There is the matter of the Cathedral itself-- ...what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. It is just a pleasure to have such an impartial perspective,” Ferdinand replied with a shake of his head.

He could barely resist the urge to laugh. He was hardly impartial on this matter. Edelgard was as invested in the success of this reform as Ferdinand was and it was undeniable that this was crucial to the future they sought to create.

"And that’s something you can’t manage yourself?" he teased.

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. "I am perfectly capable of logic but I can’t deny my time at the monastery has swayed my opinion. There are times I wish could reign in my own emotions, to truly be above my own personal biases. I can be rather… impulsive at times. I still find it a challenge.”

"Well, perhaps you should stop overthinking this.”

"I… Excuse me?”

As much as Byleth had encouraged them to constantly push against their weaknesses (a year spent futilely giving Hubert supplementary lessons on faith magic spoke their opinion loud and clear), there was as much merit in embracing one's strengths.

"There… there must be others you work with who hold that point of view. _Your_ input is necessary to expand our Emperor's perspective. Even if it is done so by a more emotional touch, I do not see any issue as long as you don't abandon all semblance of rational thought. In any case, I am certain Her Majesty appreciates your current capabilities. Why else would you be chosen for your position?”

"Ah! Well…" A faint blush covered Ferdinand’s cheeks. "Even if that is the case, I only wish I could do more.”

“...You truly are unrelenting.”

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment?"

"If you would like to take it as such.”

They fell back into that same, oddly relaxed, silence. This time Ferdinand was the one to break it.

"For one thing, I am glad that following my impulses has led to us meeting.”

Hubert's throat ran dry. "Ferdinand, I--”

A loud applause filled the room and he could see the musicians stand and take a bow.

Ferdinand’s eyes widened. "Is it truly this late?" He began to step away, flustered. "My apologies, I am to make a speech to end the night. I..." He faltered. “If you wish, I would be glad to continue our talks another day."

Why was Hubert's chest tightening?

"You do not even know of my name."

A small chuckle escaped from Ferdinand and his voice took on a teasing lilt. "Ah, I have not quite earned the privilege yet, have I? Perhaps I will be able to rise to this challenge if you would indulge me.”

He should have immediately declined.

Ferdinand's hopeful smile shouldn't have had any influence on his decision.

But like a drooling simpleton, he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ferdinand gains a mysterious melancholic bf who in no way reminds him of a certain co-worker.


	3. Chapter 3

Instead of tightening the noose around Thales’ neck, Hubert gained an addiction.

Putting on the mask of a stranger and meeting with Ferdinand in the increasingly rare moments of free time he could spare, again and again.

Wearing attire that suggested that Ferdinand's new companion was a commoner, giving vague notions of being a former soldier that fought on the western border of Faerghus, anything to further separate him from Hubert von Vestra.

(And if he must resist flinching at the sight of his own gloveless hands unmarred by years of damage from dark magic then so be it.)

During council meetings as the two of them sat on the opposite sides of Lady Edelgard, he refused to even spare Ferdinand a glance, barely acknowledging greetings outside their work. During private moments under his disguise, he couldn't drag his gaze away, enraptured by Ferdinand's every word.

Hubert told himself this was merely a test to see how well the Prime Minister would fare against those who would attempt to fell the Empire by infiltrating the Emperor's inner circle. At the very least Ferdinand had revealed nothing of importance and their conversations bordered on the ideological at most.

Hubert told himself that their conversations helped better Ferdinand, to sharpen the tools at Lady Edelgard's hands. He continued to tell himself that even as Ferdinand smiled at him over their meals, their hands brushing close.

Again and again, Ferdinand continued to offer his company to a nameless stranger.

Before Hubert knew it, it had almost been five months since the ball.

He wondered how Ferdinand would react to the man so close to him being nothing more than a clumsy lie. If it had not been himself under this guise, Hubert would revel in exposing the truth, to berate him for so freely giving away his time. Especially since Ferdinand was fully aware of Those Who Slither In the Dark and the threat they posed.

Instead, he was meeting Ferdinand deep within the city under the moonlit sky for something so mundane as taking a stroll in a garden.

Quiet. Peaceful. Isolated. How easy would it be for an assassin to take this opportunity to cut Ferdinand down and leave him for dead.

Their arms were linked close together as they walked side by side, the warmth radiating from Ferdinand impossible to ignore.

It was too much.

Which was why this would be the final time. Ferdinand would receive no more replies to his invitations, he would lose this rigged challenge and this whole affair would fade from both of their memories.

And that would be the end.

"You are quiet tonight." 

Hubert had been half-listening as the other man blathered on about the influences of Dagdan weaponry upon Brigid's culture, finding more enjoyment in hearing the tone of Ferdinand's voice as he spoke of things he was truly passionate about.

“Is that so.”

Ferdinand’s brow furrowed in concern. “What's wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

He resisted the urge to meet his gaze, instead he stared off into the distance shrouded in darkness. 

"Nothing," he whispered. "It will pass."

They stopped walking once they reached the centre of the garden, where a large fountain stood, its statues depicting a flock of pegasi. Water streamed over their graceful forms, giving them shiny gleam in the moon's light.

Ferdinand turned to face him and drew ever closer.

Even if this was all a lie...

“Even if you are not in the mood for conversation, I feel such joy from being in your presence," Ferdinand said with a content sigh.

Hands radiating warmth wrapped around his own, his grip weak enough that Hubert could easily pull away.

He wanted Ferdinand to look at him, the _real_ him, with those same adoring eyes.

Hubert felt something wither inside his chest.

Was it so simple to gain his affections? To give some vague challenge, some sweet words?

And to not be Hubert von Vestra, evidently.

A flare of uncontrollable jealousy spiked up in his chest. If it was so simple then how many others did Ferdinand court like this? How many others did he let into his bed?

For a man so open, there were no rumors of any previous dalliances. Yes, he must have hidden them well. While most of their friends were hardly the ones to gossip with him of all people, there would surely have been some mention of at least one of Ferdinand’s paramours. The fact that all went unmentioned spoke volumes.

Continuing this would only mean he would become one of many. And once Ferdinand's infatuation wore off? This guise-- _he_ was never to be acknowledged again.

And yet…

And yet.

"Do you want this?"

Hubert leaned in.

His eyes slipped shut as they kissed. It was chaste at first, scarcely more than a mere press of their lips. Until a quiet moan escaped him and he felt Ferdinand let out a soft laugh.

A rare warmth filled his face but his embarrassment was cut short as a hand brushed over his cheek with such tenderness. With a shudder, he pressed even closer and reached out to cup Ferdinand’s face with both hands, tilting the other man's head slightly up to deepen their kiss. A satisfied hum sent a shiver down his spine.

And then Ferdinand pulled away with a sharp inhale.

The sudden absence caused a small noise of disappointment to leave his lips. He slowly opened his eyes only to be met with a wide eyed stare.

What…?

Shock was evident on the other man’s face. Ferdinand’s lips moved but made no sound until--

“...Hubert?”

His blood turned to ice.

Scarred withered hands rested on the sides of Ferdinand's face. They shot back to his sides as if they had been gripping molten metal. Hubert staggered back until the back of his knees met the stone fountain and he jolted to a stop.

What was he doing-- _Why_?

This was all a mistake--

For an instant, both men stood there, frozen and staring at each other in disbelief.

He turned away and ran.

“Hubert?!"

Humiliation plagued his every step. To be caught up in this fantasy, in this distraction, this _delusion_ \--

He was in the midst of a damned war, for Flames sake! The target that led to his initial use of the glamour may be long dead but how did he allow himself this fruitless indulgence, to play pretend all while the corpses of Thales and the rest of his kind weren’t lying cold at Her Majesty's feet--!

“Wait!”

Why was this imbecile still chasing him?! Worse yet, Ferdinand was much faster than him and the distance between them was closing fast.

He had finally finished casting Warp just as a hand wrapped around his wrist.

Ferdinand stumbled as they reappeared in Hubert's office, dragged along by the spell, but even so he still clung onto Hubert.

" _Don't--_!"

He moved to yank his arm out of the other man's grip but at the sight of Ferdinand’s face, Hubert froze. Why wasn’t he furious? Why wasn't he disgusted?

"I was wondering why you were suddenly behaving so much colder to me.”

Instead he was focused, carefully scrutinizing Hubert's every expression.

He wanted nothing more than for Ferdinand to never look at him again.

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” he quickly interrupted whatever contrived speculation Ferdinand was beginning to come up with and pulled away from Ferdinand's grasp, folding his hands behind his back. “One of Those Who Slither in the Dark was to attend the ball that night and my agent was indisposed. I wouldn't have been able to avoid their suspicions without a guise.”

“Then why did you not leave my side?”

“ _You_ were the one who approached me.” 

A scowl wiped away any trace of calm. Ah. There was the frustration he expected.

“And you had ample opportunities to excuse yourself!”

He wondered whether Ferdinand’s memories of that night were as clear as his.

“If the spy was present then it would make sense for them to be focused on the most powerful person in the room.”

Ferdinand huffed as he muttered, “You mean, a spy like you." And like an arrow hitting its mark; “Why did you agree to continue meeting me?"

His clenched hand caused his nails to bite into his palm.

Ferdinand’s gaze fell, a flush on his cheeks as his gloved hand brushed against his own lips and Hubert’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to them.

“And the kiss? Everything he-- _you_ said, all the things you told me…" he looked back at Hubert with such earnest eyes. "The way you looked at me…”

He was filled with the urge to force him out of the office, lock the room and never venture out again.

Instead Hubert let a familiar sneer grow on his face. “Heh. Do you truly think I wanted to kiss you?”

“Yes. I do.” 

And those three words was all it took. Ferdinand’s unwavering certainty shattered what little composure Hubert managed to scrape together.

Ferdinand stepped closer, his piercing gaze only causing Hubert to wish to shy away into the dark.

“Hubert, do you... love me?"

It was less of a question and more of an accusation.

"I-- if you really must know…” The flimsy defense he had planned to say crumbled before he could put them to words.

"How long?” Ferdinand continued his relentless attack. "Why did you keep up this disguise? Why did you trick me?”

('Why did you do this to yourself?')

Finally Hubert rasped out, "You were never able to stand my presence. I admit that my own behaviour did not help matters but we were never friends, not after all this time, not after all we've been through. Why would I ever hope for more?” He shook his head. "But no. That excuses none of my actions.” He had to say it. "I… I apologise.”

He was responsible for infinitely more heinous acts for which he bore no guilt, felt no more remorse, for all those actions were for Edelgard and the world they sought to create. But this? This was one of his few own purely selfish deeds. It was rightful that this ended in his humiliation.

Yet, Ferdinand remained infuriatingly calm.

"I thought my existence only brought you irritation," Ferdinand said with a rueful smile. He took Hubert’s hand, gloved fingers gently grazing over his rough scars. “Considering the man I was harbouring affection for turned out to be someone I should be quite familiar with, it truly makes me wonder. I really do not know much about you at all. How long has it been since we first met?”

Did a few meetings as children where Ferdinand had been too preoccupied with the royal princes and princesses to take note of the quiet servant count? Did several encounters on the streets of Enbarr when Hubert had been purely focused on their future war truly count?

"We both know it’s been far too long," he said instead.

Ferdinand chuckled. “Well perhaps I would like to get to know _you_ better. Over some coffee if you would like?"

There was a stutter in his chest.

He should refuse, just as he should have done months ago. It was a mistake the first time and it would be a mistake the next.

Instead Hubert said, "I thought you detested coffee."

Ferdinand brushed his orange hair out his face as he conspicuously avoided eye contact. "It… I found it to be an acquired taste." Then he met his gaze once more, a sense of determination clear. “But if that is not a ‘no’, then let’s meet next in the Palace gardens at the gazebo surrounded by oak trees, I insist.”

“...Very well."

  
  


* * *

  
  


His touch was warm, so warm.

A sunkissed hand brushed away Hubert’s fringe with fingers covered in calluses and old scars. With his vision unobscured, he blinked up at Ferdinand.

"Beautiful," came a reverent sigh.

Hubert almost shuddered at the way Ferdinand looked at him, as if the sight of him newly awoken and still blinking away sleep was a vision worthy to be cherished. He never thought this was a possibility when he first offered that dance almost a year ago, when he accepted Ferdinand’s invitation after his farce was exposed.

He let out a sharp laugh. "Are you truly awake? I've always known you had questionable tastes but you don't truly believ-- _mmph_!"

The rest of his words were quickly muffled with a kiss. He frowned as Ferdinand finally gave him the space to breath, as if Hubert hadn’t returned the favour in the same passionate manner. "As I was saying--”

Another kiss came to no surprise to either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ferdinand spent several months forcing himself to drink coffee until he liked it.
> 
> (also nice, this is the first multichapter fic i’ve completed… although it was intended to be a oneshot)


End file.
